All Is Fair in Love and War
by Cherry Blossom Ino
Summary: Two rival bands, one dorm house, hidden love, and chaos... What could possibly go wrong? Main pairings are NaruSaku, but there are other side pairings such as shikaino, nejiten, kibahina, and sasutema. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Summary and Profiles

**All Is Far In Music and Love:** A Naruto FanFic

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I WISH I DID. MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL BECOME A BILLIONARE AND BUY IT (LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN...)! ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONGS IN THIS FIC, BUT SOMETMES I WILL EDIT THEM A LITTLE. (I WILL SAY SO IF I DO)_

One day a nine-tailed demon fox attacked Konohagakure. It was a powerful demon indeed; a single swing of one of its nine tails would raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. It raised chaos and slaughtered many people, until the leader of the Leaf Village – the Fourth Hokage – defeated it by sacrificing his own life to seal the demon inside a newly-born child, whose origins are as yet unknown. That child's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

The Fourth Hokage was celebrated as a hero for sealing the demon fox away………………….HOLD UP!!! For now forget the plot of the popular series, Naruto. Why? Because I'm gonna tell you a new story, where the world of Naruto is flip-flopped and turned around. Konoha is no longer the city of the strongest ninja in the world, but instead the capital of the best damn bands and song artist you ever heard. Our story is about two new bands that plan on rocking the music world, Kunoichi Next Door and Shinobi 5. Nope, the members of these bands are no longer the super strong ninjas you known and loved, but normal high school students living in the twenty first century, who are gifted musicians. Too bad the two bands are eternal rivals.

How did this all start? Before the bands formed, all the members were students in Konoha High. To encourage the musical arts the school held their first 'Battle of the Bands'. Out of the million of students at Konoha High two students were the most excited of them all, the long time friends, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. At first they both planned to start a band **together**. Naruto had drawn together his friends: Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Sakura got: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. Though these two friends soon realized all these people together would lead nothing but trouble. On their first and final practice the girl yelled and cursed at the boys for making them the 'background singers'. The girls demanded a bigger role, but the boy weren't willing to give it to them. In addition to that they also fought of the name for the band. The girls wanted a girly and flirty name, while the boys wanted a cool and masculine to attract chicks. Neither boys nor girls were gonna give in. Many fights went on during that practice, but not a single note was sung or played. "Well if you don't want us, then we're leaving!" Sakura yelled. "Fine, leave we don't need you!" replied her now ex-friend, Naruto. Those were the final words of the so called 'practice', which Naruto would always regret. For those words made him: loss the battle of bands to the girls, cause his guy friends to be angry at him, but most importantly loss the girl who he had loved for many years.

Because Kunoichi Next Door (KND) won the Battle of the Bands, they became famous and even got their own CD. Right after winning they were sent to tour around the country for a year, leaving the Shinobi 5 in the dust.

Now the tour is over and KND is forced to go back to Konoha High. Most of them are angry enough about seeing the Shinobi 5 in classes. What's gonna happen when KND finds out they are sharing a dorm house with the Shinobi 5? The answer is simple, chaos, pure chaos. But under the chaos love is brewing. Will this bring the two bands together once more? Or spilt them even more apart?

**Kunoichi****Next Door** (_**KND**_):

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Bio: Sakura is the founder of KND. She was born and raised in Konoha, being pretty popular. Ever since she was little she had been best friends with Naruto until the 'band fight' during their first year at Konoha High. Sakura is the lead singer of KND (with Ino).

Usual Outfit: A red halter with either black or denim skinny jeans, with ballet flat. Her short pink hair is usually held back by a red or black headband.

Part of the band: Co-lead singer

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Bio: Ino was the 'last minute' girl added to the group. The day the Battle of the bands was announced was Ino's first day. She was the new transfer student from New York in the USA. Sakura was the one assigned to give her a tour around school, but instead Sakura brought Ino to hers and Naruto's band practice, just to watch. But in the end Ino joined the girl's band, as the co-lead singer and guitar player. She and Sakura have a small rivalry over who's the lead singer.

Usual Outfit: Tight purple belly shirt with a white flower on it, short white mini skirt, black high heels, long baby blonde hair in a pony tail with a side bangs, matching black hoop earrings, necklace, and bracelets.

Part of the band: co-lead singer, Guitar player

Other 'talents': She writes most of KND songs. Also Ino is known for her mind reading (which she makes up) and being able to see a person's inner self by looking at the condition of the person's hand.

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 15

Sex: female

Bio: Hinata had always been the shy and smart girl in the group. Unknown to the other members, her family is one of the richest in Konoha. Sadly Hinata usually always stutters, even more around guys. The other girls are trying to get her out of her shell.

Usual Outfit: a baggy purple hoodie, not tight black pants, Black heels, her long dark blue hair is always down

Part of the band: Piano player

Other 'talents': Is actually a very good singer with a sweet light voice, but she is too afraid to ask Sakura for a bigger role

Name: Tenten

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Bio: Like Sakura and Hinata Tenten was born and raised in Konoha. Tenten is very tomboyish and is the only girl in the band who hates makeup and shopping. For some strange reason she refuses to look directly into Neji's eyes or even talk to him.

Usual Outfit: Pure skater clothes, Fox Rider blue skirt, Tilt light blue jeans, and black skater shoes with a blue stripe. Her brown hair is usually pulled back into two buns.

Part of the band: Drummer

Other 'talents': Tenten is super strong. She is a black belt, and she pretty dangerous with a sword.

Name: Temari

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Bio: Born in Suna, Temari moved to Konoha to be part of KND. She is the oldest in the group and also the manager of KND. In other words she plans the concerts and all the other money matters. Temari is often found saying, "I make relationships then I break them, it's all part of the game of love." When she says this, she is serious. Her favorite form of fun is hooking people up, but eventually breaking them apart. Also she carries a small Japanese fan everywhere she goes.

Usual Outfit: A navy silk V-neck shirt with large (7 inches tall) white belt around her stomach, short black shirt, white heels. Her hair color is dirty blonde and is always in four ponytails.

Part of the band: bass player/manager

**Shinobi 5**:

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Bio: Naruto, the Founder of Shinobi 5, is the most hyper knuckle head musician you've ever seen. He is an orphan ever since he was three years old. He lived in a small apartment next to the Sakura's home. When he was little he always went over her house and they became good friends. As they grew older they were still close, but all that changed after their fight over the bands. Even though Naruto makes fun of KND on the outside he really wants them to get along. Well at least him and Sakura.

Usual Outfit: White under skirt, Black and Orange jacket, Jeans, Black sneakers

Part of the band: Bass player and sometimes sings

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 15

Sex: male

Bio: The piano player of this group probably has the saddest past out of everyone. Sasuke was an orphan like Naruto for many years of his life. His brother was a mass murder, who killed everyone in his family besides him. Sasuke had never understood why he was the only survivor. In ever conversation he always says, "I'm gonna kill him and get revenge for all he did to me," Or his famous, "Hn."

Usual Outfit: Black shirt, tan pants, black skater shoes

Part of the band: piano player

Other 'talents': For some reason he is the band heartthrob.

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Bio: Neji is the lead singer of the band. He is also a cousin of Hinata. But unlike her Neji was born to the branch family of the Hyuuga's, meaning his family was treated like trash and wasn't rich. They treated so badly the only way side branch family got homes was to work at the main branch's household. Neji doesn't show too much of a liking toward his shy cousin.

Usual Outfit: Tan jacket, black pants (sorry can't think of an outfit)

Part of the band: Lead singer

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 15

Sex: male

Bio: Shikamaru isn't your everyday high school student. Even though he is lazier then a slug, he has an I.Q. over 200. He mastered several languages (such as English, Chinese, and French) in only a few months. Even though he is super smart, he gets bad grades, since he is too lazy to take the test. He'll only put his mind to something if he has inspiration.

Usual Outfit: Underneath fishnet shirt, Gray over shirt, jeans, sneakers

Part of the band: Guitar player/song writer

Other 'talents': He writes the songs. But he is a really good singer, but is too lazy to sing.

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Age: 15

Sex: male

Bio: Kiba is the loud mouth dog boy, who has a gift in making noise as he smashes things. Their no way he could be anything else but the drummer. He is known as dog boy because he brings his bog were ever he goes. He believes the dog attracts chicks.

Usual Outfit: Black Leather, with jeans, and leather shoes.

Part of the band: drummer

Pairings: narusaku, shikaino, & nejiten are the only ones I'm sure about. In this fic one person won't find their true love right away, just like in real life. But sooner or later they will so no problem. Also help, I can't decide on pairing for Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, and Kiba?!?!


	2. Chapter 1: Thinking of You

**All Is Fair in Love and War**: A Naruto Fan Fiction

**Chapter 1**: _Thinking of You _

Thanks for the replies you guys! Even though it's only seven, it's pretty good for the story just being published a few of days ago. Just so you guys know for the pairings I will never have Shikatema. Why? Sorry but I just hate the pairing, Shikaino 4eva! Also sorry for my lack of detail during the concert scenes, it's sorta hard for me. Also during KND's song (words inside here) are sung by Ino as a little echo thing, kay. Well here ago, the first chapter of **All Is Fair in Love and War**!

P.S. I have picked KibaHina and SasuTema! The sasutema is going to be fun to write. XP!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I'm finally here, my love,_

_Living out my dreams, _

_But faking a smile. _

_I couldn't have gone this far without you,_

_But I feel even worse not having you her by my side. _

_So today I'll sing out,_

_And hope that you'll hear me. _

"Hello Suna!" shouted the pink haired girl on stage, as the spot light was on her. Shouts, whistles, and clap came from the audience below. It seemed the girl's band had a lot of fans in Suna, almost all the seats were taken in the large concert hall and streamers saying 'I LOVE KND' were all over the place. The leader of the band took a deep breath, and then she grabbed the mic once more and placed it near her mouth. "I'm Sakura, and we are Kunoichi Next Door!" she exclaimed, as colorful flashes of light revealed the other members of the band on stage. On the drums was a tomboyish brown haired girl with buns, Tenten. Taking deep breaths to relax her self, the shy dark blue haired girl, Hinata, got ready to play her keyboard. To Sakura's left was the dirty blonde haired girl from Suna, Temari, giving the crowd an I'm-too-good-for-you look, her bass in ready position. Finally to her right was a bubbly baby blonde haired girl, Ino, who was waving to her many adoring fans. She was the guitarist.

Seeing everyone was set, Sakura started tapping her foot to the tempo of the next song. This was it, the last song of the last concert. After this their tour would be over, and they would return to their normal life. A small shiver went up her spine as she thought of going back to Konoha High, and seeing _him_. Sakura wondered if he still hated her. Even though she didn't want to admit it, see missed that knuckled headed boy. But then again it was his fault they weren't talking, after all he did tell her and the other girls to leave his band. Because of that the girls formed KND, which is now super popular. Now because of _him_ she could finally live her dreams and become a famous pop star. But something didn't feeling right, there seemed to be something missing. She had her band. She was the lead singer, no matter how hard Ino protested. She had her fans waiting eagerly for them to start. Finally she was living her dreams, but something or some one was missing. _"I can't believe it, why am I not happy? This is one of the best days of my life! Why aren't I.."_

Sakura's trail of thoughts was stopped as she heard a girl's voice (Ino's) call out, "Ready one, two, three, go!" At the sign of 'go' the music was starting.

Sakura guessed she must have spaced off while on stage, and then it came up again. She found herself spacing off about _him_. Sakura wondered why she had been thinking about him so much. Was it because they'd be returning to school soon? Or was it because she didn't see him as much of a friend anymore? But hearing the cue for her to start singing, Sakura quickly shook the thought of the blonde haired boy out of her head and grabbed the mic.

Code:** This**Sakura _This_Ino _**This**_Sakura & Ino **This**everyone

"

I couldn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me"

Sakura was glad she made her cue on time. It was pure luck that today her voice wasn't crackly. Or maybe drinking gallons of water before each concert helped her voice more then her bladder. Sakura's jade eyes turned to her right, to watch her friend Ino sing. They had decided to spilt up the verses evenly. Sakura always found it funny how her and the blonde always fought over things. Sakura still thought of herself as the leader since she was the founder, and many fans thought that too. Ino always protested saying she is. But even though she isn't, she seemed to have the most fans. Sakura guessed it was her because of her looks. For now she took a breather as Ino sang her heart out.

"_I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm okay  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
'Cause with me it's all or nothing!"_

_**"I'm sick of this shit  
Don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit  
Don't ask why"**_

**"I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone  
So long  
I can do better  
I can do better  
Hey! Hey you!  
I found myself again  
That's why  
You're gone  
I can do better  
I can do better"**

"_(I'm so sick)_  
**I'm sick of your shit**  
_**Don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit  
Don't ask why**_"

**"Hey you!  
I found myself again  
That's why  
You're gone  
I can do better  
I can do better"**

_"Whad'ya say?  
I told you so  
You know that  
'Cause I always know"_

**"Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey"**

_**"I am so  
**_**Sick of you**_(Sick of you) __**  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke"**_

**"I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone  
So long **_(So long)_**  
I can do better  
I can do better  
Hey! **_(Hey!) _**  
Hey you! **_(Hey you!)_**  
I found myself again  
That's why **_(That's why)_**  
You're gone **_(You're gone)_**  
I can do better  
I can do better"**

Claps, cheers, and whistles echoed the concert hall as the band took their final bow. As the lights turned off the girls ran off the stage, trying to get to their dressing room. They hoped to avoid all the fans. Luckily they did, and Temari locked the door after everyone entered the rather large dressing room. Ino was sitting next to the mirror, checking to see if her makeup was still on. Sakura was lying on her back, taking a break on the leather loveseat. On the blue beanie bag next to the couch was Hinata, her face rather red from the heat. Temari took a seat next to Ino after locking the door. The first words to be spoken were from Tenten, who at the time was reclining on the second leather loveseat which was directly across from the one Sakura was on. "I can't believe it's over! Can you?" Tenten asked, almost too excitedly. "I can't wait to go back to Konoha High and see everyone! Won't it be fun?" The grin on her face slowly disappeared, for there was no response besides the faint sound of Temari's fan rapidly moving back and forth. Tenten was worried, everyone seemed deep in thought.

Sakura seemed to be the deepest in thought. To be exact she was thinking about _him_ again. Going back to school meant seeing _him_, with his goofy grin and bubbly personality that use to always get on her last nerve. He was almost like a male Ino. Just think about how he would act around her made her sweat a little._ "Not like I care how he acts around me,"_ Sakura said inside her mind. _"It's his fault we're like this. We would still be best friends if you didn't mess things up, Naruto-baka."_ Sakura turned her head to face Tenten, who didn't seem as happy as before. "Yeah…I guess.." she said simply, rolling over again, her back now faced the group.

But Sakura wasn't the only one caught up in thoughts about going back to school. _"It's gonna be like starting the first day all over again,"_ Ino thought sadly, combing her hair back with her left hand. Her light blue slowly looked up at her reflection in the mirror. It was easy to see that she was nervous, and she hated that. Ino wondered why she couldn't hold back her feelings, and not be an open book. She caught Temari's eyes which looked at her questionably. In response Ino just smiled sweetly and turned her head away from the Suna girl. As she pulled her long baby blonde hair back into a ponytail, Ino felt a memory suddenly coming into her thoughts. It was one on her first day at Konoha High (which was last year), when she didn't know how to speak Japanese very well. Sakura was assigned to give her a tour around school, but instead she brought her to watch the band practice. But mainly all she remembered was when she was talking to a lazy boy with gray eyes, who wasn't taking part at practice since he thought it was 'troublesome'. Since she didn't know Japanese too well when she first came to Konoha, she had to pass him a note which read 'Sorry, I'm a new transfer student from the US. And I don't speak or write Japanese too well.' The principle actually wrote it for her, since it would have taken her hours to look through the English to Japanese Dictionary trying to write it. But to her surprise the boy smiled and said to her in English, "It's alright, I'm Shikamaru. What's your name?" At the time Ino was so happy she met this boy. They talked for an hour as the rest of the people at the practice argued about the band. Before being dragged away by Sakura, Ino remembered her asking him if he'd be her friend and help her around the school. Her last image of him was his sweet smile and saying, "Sure I guess that wouldn't be too troublesome."

But now Ino was worried, she wondered if the boy still went to school at Konoha High. On her first day she was shy and innocent, like how see was back home in the US. But she was determined to be a stronger person now that she a chance to start a new in Konoha. So far she was successful, being the outgoing pretty blonde of Kunoichi Next Door and all. Seeing that image of that boy smiling in her mind made her feel sort of happy, yet worried at the same time. The last thing she wanted right now was to act all shy and timid in front of a boy, it would totally ruin in new status. She sighed. Her head turned back to Tenten and she excitedly cheered, "Yah! Konoha High is so gonna rock with KND ruling the school!" Ino stuck out her tongue playfully, but only Hinata gave a soft giggle.

Over in the beanie bag Hinata was being her normal quite self, not bothering to tell the others how she felt about going back. To tell the truth she was quite excited. She would be able to see her old friends and old crushes. Hinata thought it was silly, that she had so many crushes, yet she was too shy to do anything. _"Maybe when I get back he'll notice me, since I'm in the band!" _Hinatathought happily, her face turning even redder.

From Temari's point of view everyone was sure acting weird. Sakura was being anti-social. Ino didn't start a fight about who sang better yet between Sakura and her. Tenten was pretending to be asleep. The only one acting like her normal self was Hinata, who was thinking and making her face all red. She wondered if they already knew the bad news. But if they didn't she might as well tell them now. "Um.. did you ladies hear the bad news?" Temari asked them, crossing her legs and putting her fan away.

Everyone, even Sakura, turned to face Temari with a confused look on their face. Tenten once again was the first one to speak. "What do you mean 'bad news'? Is it something about school?" she asked, her voice not as giddy as it was before.

Temari cleared her throat. This was gonna be hard to break. "Well we have to share our dorm house with five other people and-"

Before she could finish Sakura slammed her hand against the couch and said in protest, "We're KND! We should have our own dorm house!"

"_Damn it this is harder then I thought, maybe I'll let them see who were sharing the dorm with instead of telling them,"_ Temari thought to herself, then nodding in approval of her own idea. She turned back to Sakura with a glare on her face. "It was the only damn dorm room left, and if you have a damn problem then leave. We don't need you! For all care you could sleep outside on the streets," Temari snapped. But to Temari's surprise Sakura did not give her a rude remark back, or even protest against Temari's comment. All she did was sit there in shock like something just shot her in the heart_. "Did I saying something wrong?"_ Temari wondered. Unknown to her she said what almost exactly what Naruto said to her a year ago (Besides the sleeping outside part), the words that haunted her through the whole tour. "Um… just kidding?" Temari said awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"It's okay, lets go get on the tour bus," Sakura said blankly as she stood up and walked over to the door. Her movements were like one of a robot, and it was easy for everyone to see something was up.

The other members exchanged confused looks, but then decided to follow. The last one to stand up was the dirty blonde Suna girl, who let out a sigh as she pulled out her fan once more. _"If Sakura is acting weird about just going to school she'll be so pissed when she finds out we're gonna have to share a dorm with Shinobi 5…"_ Temari thought sadly, closing the dressing room door behind them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile in Konoha a particular boy band is starting their own concert. Though unlike the famous Kunoichi Next Door this band was not performing at a huge concert hall, but instead they were performing at a local bar. Sadly most of the few viewers were already drunk and could care less about the music they are about to hear. On the small stage there were five teen age boys ranging from the ages of 15 to 16. On the drums was a boy with messy brown hair, his name was Kiba. He also had a small white dog was his lap. On the piano was a dark yet handsome male, Sasuke, with a medium black hair cut. In front of the raven haired boy was lazy boy with a short black ponytail ,Shikamaru, who gave off a I'm-really-bored aura. Shikamaru was the guitarist. In the center was a long haired boy with light pale eyes, Neji was the lead singer. To his left was the knuckle head founder of this band, the loud mouth blonde bass player, Naruto. Together they were the not-so-famous boy band, Shinobi 5.

They were about to start in several second, but one blonde's head was deep in thought. _"School starts tomorrow, and it's been a year. That means Sakura-chan is coming back!"_ Naruto thought happily, but he couldn't help blush at the thought of the pretty pink haired girl came to mind. He had always loved this girl even at a young age. Naruto wanted her to be his more then anything, but he was always afraid of what would happen to them if she said 'no'. The day he finally had enough courage to ask her out just had to be the day of the big band fight. Originally Naruto and Sakura decided to make a band, since it was Sakura's dream to be a pop start. He wanted to be with her, so he offered to play the bass for her. Sadly they still need more people, so they both grabbed their closest friends. But they found out the hard way that it was hard to have all these people in one band. Arguing lead to cursing, which lead to fighting, which lead to saying the words that killed his relationship with Sakura permanently. Naruto still remembered the words very clearly, 'Fine, leave we don't need you.' Now he wasn't sure why he said this. Was it his friend's complaints, or just that the girls were really getting on his last nerve? But now none of that matter, for the look on Sakura's faced killed him, her face had shown loneliness, sadness, misunderstanding, but at the same time hate. Without another word she gave Naruto one last look of sadness, then turned around and walked away, the others girl following her. That was the day the band spilt up into two, Kunoichi Next Door and Shinobi 5.

KND went on tour for a year, since they beat his band in the 'Battle of the Band's Contest'. Now school is starting, and all the girls will be back at school. Sakura was in his homeroom, that meant seeing her almost everyday of the school year. _"Will she still hate me? Will she be nice to me? Nah, doubt it, I wouldn't be nice to me if I were her. I just had to open my big mouth and-"_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard music playing around him. His head quickly turned toward Neji who was signing.

New code: _This_ Neji _**This**_ whole band

"_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
and I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
but good things in life are hard to find.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around."_

"_Crap! I missed the entire first verse!"_ Naruto thought franticly, getting his bass ready to play. He spotted a few glares from his fellow band mates, but he ignored them. Quickly he joined in on the chorus, hoping no one would notice.

_"__**Let's start over.  
**__I'll try to do it right this time around.  
__**It's not over**__.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
__**This love is killing me,  
but you're the only one.  
It's not over.**__"_

_"I've taken all I can take,  
and I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong and holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
so I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around."_

_"__**Let's start over.**__  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
__**It's not over.**__  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
__**This love is killing me,  
but you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

Claps were heard from the not drunk listeners. To tell the truth Shinobi 5 did sound like a professional band, but they lost their chance to the big shots. Now they were only a local known band, nothing compared to KND. This is one of the main reasons some of the band members don't like KND. For fun they usually make up jokes or call them names, Naruto joins is making fun of them sometimes, just so he could hid his feelings from his band. He could barely imagine the chaos that would happen if one of the guys found out he liked Sakura.

The boys left the stage and entered into an extra room that was full of chairs, they used this room for tuning before playing. Everyone took a seat; all the boys glanced at Naruto then to the others. Though Naruto had not notice the many eyes looking at him, he was still deep in thought. Finally Kiba said something. "I think we're so ready to be famous like those KND bitches," Kiba yawned, stretching his arms and leaning back on his chair. "Well we would be prefect if a certain bass player, NARUTO, wouldn't daze off five seconds before we start playing!"

Naruto snapped out of his daydream just in time to hear Kiba's comment about him. Being the normal hotheaded guy Naruto is, he jumped out of his chair and pulled Kiba up by the collar of his shirt. "Hey dog breath, can't say you played the perfectly either! You hit your drums all wily-dilly and the tempo get's all out of whack because of you!"

Kiba slapped Naruto's hand, causing him to back up and let Kiba breathe again. The brown haired boy was a little shocked by Naruto's reaction. Everyone knew Naruto was hotheaded, but this was way over his normal temper. "Yo…Naruto, is something up? Did something happen? You seem really…weird today," he said calmly, His dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement with his master.

The others decided to finally take part in the conversation too. The raven haired Uchiha boy looked over to Naruto with his cold dark eyes staring at the blonde boy. On his face Sasuke had shown a little bit of compassion and worriedness, which was pretty good for the unemotional Uchiha boy. "Are you worried about school?" Sasuke asked plainly, his face become less emotional by the second.

Shikamaru looked up at his band mates; he was day dreaming until Naruto woke him up. He yawned lightly, placing his hands behind his head. "Even though it would be troublesome, I could help you study,"

"Also if anything is up, you should feel free to tell us," Neji added, the others nodded in agreement.

"Guys…" Naruto was speechless. When did his friends ever get so caring? It was only yesterday they were making fun of him by calling him a dumb blonde. Even though he wanted to tell them the reason, he knew his lips wouldn't let him. So on the top of his head he quickly thought of a lie. "I just can't believe those stupid KND girls are coming back, I'm sure they're gonna make our year hell. Besides I'm stuck with Sakura in homeroom..." Naruto tried so hard to not add a "chan" at the end of Sakura's name. He gave out a fake sigh of weariness.

Naruto felt a light slap on his back. His head turned slowly to see the grinning Kiba; Akamaru too had a grin on its face. "Don't worry Naruto; we won't let a couple of bratty girls get in the way of making this year fun!" Kiba assured, still grinning. "Besides maybe this year you'll get a girlfriend!" Everyone besides Naruto laughed a little (a small grin from Sasuke). Sadly it was true, Sasuke had all his fan girls, and everyone else had a least a girlfriend at one time. ((I'll have stories about their past girlfriends in later chapters))

Before Naruto could respond to Kiba's last comment, everyone turned to Shikamaru who got out of his seat. "We better get to the bus stop, we don't want to miss the bus," Shikamaru stated, walking slowly up to the door and opening it. "We better get to our dorm fast before the others come and steal all the good dorms."

Neji was confused like everyone else, besides Shikamaru. _"When did we decide on sharing our dorm house with other people?"_ Neji thought, crossing his arms. He wondered why he didn't know about this sooner. Looking back at the lazy guitar player, he asked, "We're sharing our dorm house? With how many people?"

"Yes we are five other people to be exact. I'm not sure who they are though. I guess we'll find out. This is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru answered as he walked out the door. The others exchanged confused looks, but then they decided to follow him so they could meet their new roomies.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Next Chapter: Chapter 2- Under the Same Roof

Preview Narrated by cast!:

Sakura: Emotions are going wild as the two bands come face to face after one long year. Naruto: Man, all the girls look so different, mainly Sakura-chan!

Sakura: What did you just say Naruto-baka?!?!

Naruto: Nothing… (Inner self: why won't she love me ToT)

Shikamaru: Man this is troublesome, it's bad enough to have the girls under the same roof, but what's going to happen when we are assigned room buddies! God why are all girls are so troublesome?

Ino: Shika you better not be talking about me or else-

Naruto: Damn it, how am I going to survive with Sakura as my roommate!!!

Sakura: (cracks knuckles) NARUTO!

Ino: Stay tuned for the next chapter, Under the Same Roof! Kay?

Shikamaru: R&R

Naruto: Believe it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Songs: KND I Can Do Better- Avril

S5 It's Not Over- Daughtry

Both edited to be shorter

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

P.S. Did you notice the two songs and their meanings while reading? I just found out while I was editing. The girls, singing 'I Can Do Better', are basically saying I loved you but I'm sure I can do better then you. They're trying to hid their feeling of love towards those who they loved (AKA Shinobi 5). While the boys are singing 'It's not over'. So they're asking the girls to forgive them and come back, basically their love is not over just yet. So cute right? I didn't even do it on purpose!


	3. Chapter 2: Under the Same Roof

**All Is Fair In Love and War**: A Naruto Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: Under the Same Roof

Sorry it took a couple of days, but I finally added the 2nd chapter! Sorry I was sorta busy with my life, I hate my job as a JC (junior counselor). But you gotta love 100 dollars a week, sorry but that's a lot for me. Well please keep up the reviews, I'm glad everyone so far seems to like it. Also if you know anyone who likes fanfics like this please tell them to read and review and stuff! Next chapter I probably won't post it until I get at least 20 reviews (I only need 8!), I don't really want to keep writing unless I know people like it. I have over 300 views so why do I only have like 12 reviews. This confuzzles me. If you want more chapters please get some of your friends and stuff to review. Thankies Cherry Blossom Ino 3333

_

* * *

_

_The perfect note, _

_What more could I want?_

_To only to see your beautiful face,_

_Smiling back at me,_

_Is all I need,_

_To make my heart fly free._

On the corner of Cherry Street, only 2 miles away from the school, lies a huge spectacular dorm house. It's two stories tall, and it's almost big enough to be called a mansion. Its lawn is a green as green can be, and many large trees, such as maple, are scattered on it. In the front of the brick covered house is a white roman style entrance.. Complete with fancy antique looking window, this is the Alpha Hana (Hanaflower in Japanese) Dorm house.

The first ones to arrive at the Alpha Hana were no other then the boys of Shinobi 5. Jumping out of the bus, suitcases in hand, they all froze for a minute to look at the dorm, which they would be staying in for the year. _"It's so fancy and big, how on earth could we afford this?"_ Naruto thought, studying the dorm house carefully. He turned to his friends who seemed to be just as surprised as he was. "Man this place is the bomb, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, jumping in the air and punching his arms eagerly.

Neji was a little skeptical. None of the boys were really rich. Even if they put there life savings together he highly doubted they could pay for this. To tell the truth he couldn't even remember if he had given any money toward the dorm house anyways. "Shikamaru, you're in charge of the money. How on earth could we afford this?" He asked the lazy boy, to his surprise was already lying on the ground and looking at the clouds.

"Huh?" Shika turned over slowly to face the Hyuuga boy. "It's really simple. I got to the dorm first," Shikamaru explained, slowly getting up from the ground. "The other person who wanted to buy it got all hot headed, since she needed a place for her and her friends. Since I didn't really have enough money to buy it, I said they'd be aloud to share it with us if they paid for it. The lady accepted and that's why we got this place, and why we are sharing it."

"Wait… Did you say lady??" Kiba asked as a big evil grin appeared on his face. Shikamaru rolled back over, not wanting to see what Kiba would do next. "We're sharing our dorm with a bunch of hot chicks! Dance with me Akamaru!" He yelled in exhilaration, his dog running in circles around him. The other boys anime sweat dropped at Kiba's bizarre behavior.

Picking up his keyboard, Sasuke took a head's start in going to the dorm. _"I hope none of the girls are in my fan club, or else this year is going to be hell," _He thought. Sadly the Uchiha usually said more in his thoughts then in actual speech. The Uchiha boy turned his head to see that all the others were leisurely following him; they were studying the house with admiration. Sasuke didn't get why they thought this house was so wonderful. It was just a large house, almost like his before it was burned to the ground. He tried his best to shake the memory out of his head, crying wasn't his thing anymore. "Come on," He grunted.

"Geez Sasuke-teme, can't we look take our time and enjoy the scenery?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes.

"No," was his answer.

Naruto rolled the sleeve of his orange and black jacket up, and got ready to punch the raven haired boy. "Sasuke I'm going to kill-" His threat was stopped when he heard the sound of high heels clicking on the cement behind him.

"Killing your own band members, no wonder why you guys never made it to the top," laughed a girls voice, soft giggles from other voices shortly followed. Naruto slowly turned his head, the others boys did too. What stood before them were five girls. The first was a tomboyish brown haired girl with buns. The brunette had her arms crossed over her chest, and she seemed to be giving Neji a death glare. Second was a shy girl with long dark blue hair, she had the same eyes as Neji. Her checks were painted with a light rose color, and she was shyly looking at the boys. Third was a dirty blonde girl with dark blue eyes who had a Chinese style fan in her hand. Out of all the girls, this one didn't seem the friendliest. She was glaring at all the boys, but mainly Shikamaru (poor Shika). Fourth was a radiant light blonde girl with beautiful light blue eyes. Her eyes were turning back and forth from her teammates to herself. She seemed confused, but she quickly put her hand on her hips and glared at the boys. Though her glare was more like a cute glare then a mad one. Last but not least in the front of the pack was the origin of the rude comment. The leader of the group had short pink and alluring jade eyes. One hand was on this her hip and the other one was hanging straight down, she totally had the role of 'strong tough leader' nailed.

"_S-Sak-Sakura-ch-chan?"_ Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He was barely able to imagine this girl standing in front of him, was his childhood friend, yet secret crush, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

On the KND tour bus the girls were lazily relaxing on the pink colored seats of the bus. No one was really doing anything, the buss was the quietist it has been in a while. Soon the bus stopped and Temari looked out the window, she frowned. _"Crap they're already here,_" she thought sadly to herself. All of the boys were outside; it seemed her old boyfriend was part of the band too. She almost forgot until she met him at the school office trying to get a dorm. _"I need to get revenge on that lazy slacker for making me pay for this stupid dorm house,"_ she thought irritably, grinding her teeth together. Temari turned her head to see all the girls who were looking out the window in disbelief. "Meet your new roomies," Temari sighed, placing her fingers in her ears so she won't go deaf from the scream she was soon to hear.

As Temari expected, high pitched screams were heard through out the bus. Luckily for the people outside, the buss was sound proof so no one outside could hear them. Even Hinata let out a light scream, which was very rare for her. "N-n-no w-wa-way… w-we're sharing o-our do-dorm with t-them??" Hinata stuttered frantically, her face was a lot redder then normal.

"NO WE ARE NOT SHARING A DORM WITH STUPID SHINOBI 5!!!" Tenten shrieked, as she started a fit by throwing everything in her suit case on the floor. After throwing about half of her belongings on the ground she sat on the floor and crossed her arm over her chest like a little child. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M NOT GOING, IF I HAVE TO BE WITH STUPID NEJI!!!!!" Most of the girls never knew what was up between the two, but all they knew was it was bad, very bad.

Sakura looked out the window, there he was. She was just worried about seeing him during classes, now she'd be under the same roof as him for the school year. This was great, just great. _"Damn it Naruto, why are you making me so tense?"_ she asked herself, looking out the window at the knuckle headed boy. He was looking around at the dorm in awe. Now when Sakura looked closer at the boy, she realized he had gotten taller and he did look a lot more mature. Unknown to Sakura, her checks were bright red like Hinata.

As Sakura was daydreaming, Ino was as confused as a dumb person at a science fair. She joined in the screaming just so she wouldn't feel left out. Though she did think the others were going overboard, well at least Tenten was._ "I don't get why everyone is over reacting, they're just boys,"_ Ino looked out the window again. The boys seemed to be enjoying themselves_. "And they don't seem too ugly… actual the one with a short ponytail is... wait! Oh my gosh it's HIM!!"_ Ino couldn't believe it; she rubbed her eyes to see if they were fooling her. Sadly they weren't. It was a fact, that boy lying on the ground looking at the clouds was the boy from last year. This had to be the worst day of her life.

Ino turned around to face Tenten, her head was spinning and Tenten acting like a kid wasn't helping her at all. Ino got her pointer finger out and poked Tenten on the forehead. "Stop acting like a baby, they're our roommate. Now act like the Tenten we know and love, not miss cry baby. You can tell us what's up if you'd like." She quickly took a step back, knowing Tenten could easily go all 'kung-fu' on her and beat her into a pulp. Luckily for Ino all Tenten did was sniffle and shook her head, giving Ino a 'no' response to her explaining what's up with her and Neji.

Temari looked at the two girls on the floor. _"An Ino that is responsible, okay now I know things are messed up," _Temari thought, standing up and walking over to them. She bent down and smirked at Ino, "It seems miss dumb blonde is finally becoming mature."

Ino started to fume; you could just see steam coming from her head. "I AM NOT A DUMB BLONDE YOU BAKA!! YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Tenten was holding her by the collar to stop her from killing Temari. Before Ino could break through Tenten's grip, a large quake made everyone fall on the floor. Ino turned over to the source of the quake, to only find out it was the stomp of the pink haired singer.

"Can you people please relax? They are our roommates and we're not going to let them break us apart, now everyone in line!" She barked, all the girls frantically got up and formed a straight line, military style. Each of the girls knew not to get on Sakura's bad side, and right now was see was Mad with a capital 'M'. Sakura grabbed Temari's fan, which was on her seat, and hit it against her hand as if it was a discipline wand. "Today we go into war ladies, our enemy Shinobi 5!" Before she could go on Ino raised her hand in the arm. "Ino-pig, you have permission to speak!"

Ino gulped, she didn't like the military Sakura. But she didn't want to get hurt so she saluted Sakura and said in a military tone, "Ma'am will you please explain to me why Shinobi 5 is our enemy, Ma'am!"

Sakura could help but start to laugh. "You guys are so easy to boss around it's not even funny," she laughed, taking a seat.

"Whatever," Temari said blankly, taking her fan back from Sakura.

"But as I was saying, Shinobi 5 is an evil group-" Sakura was stopped by Temari.

"They're not only evil but dog-breathed, lazy, emo, rude, and knuckle heads," Temari used one synonym to describe each member of the boy band.

"Were they the boys at the practice you made me watch on my first day?" Ino asked, turning to Sakura, trying to ignore the comment by Temari about the boys.

"Yeah, we were all part of one band, well except for you at the time. We didn't get along very well; all they wanted us to be were little backup singers!" Sakura explained, crossing her arms and sticking her noise in the air.

"Also they are all super rude and stuff," Tenten added, pointing out the obvious.

Ino was confused. _"The boy I talked to wasn't rude… wait... darn it I forget his name!!" _Though Ino decided it would be bad if she said one of them was nice. It wouldn't be best to argue against Temari, Tenten, and Sakura. She would get her head served on a silver platter. Ino gulped then looked back up toward the girls. "Gawd, they're rude! I'll show them a piece of my mind," she exclaimed, making two fists and punching the air.

"Calm down Ino-pig," Sakura said as she unraveled Ino's fist. "We need to show them how tough we are, and how we so 'Can Do Better' then them!" The girls giggled at the reference to one of their hit songs.

"S-so w-we are go-going to d-do pl-plan T? It would b-be a good wa-way to get r-revenge," Hinata stuttered, finally becoming part of the conversation.

"Plan T? Are you serious?!?" Tenten asked, jumping out of her seat. An evil grin was painted on her face.

Sakura got in a thinking poses, silence filled the bus for a couple of seconds. "At first I was just thinking of being really rude, but Plan T is a great idea! Thanks for the idea Hinata!"

Hinata shyly nodded a small smile on her face. She was glad she was helpful in some way. _"But… I don't think I can do Plan T myself though. I'm not outgoing enough…I'm so going to ruin the plan,"_ Hinata thought sorrowfully, picking up her bags. Plan T was going to be so easy for everyone else, even Tenten. Hinata cursed at herself in her head for being so shy.

"Kay, Plan T starts…. NOW!" Ino exclaimed, pumping her arms in the air. "Everyone got their high heels ready?" Ino grinned as she tapped her heels together. Everyone one else did the same besides Tenten, who swore to never wear girly clothes as long as she lived. Next she grabbed her bags and everyone walked out of the buss. Sakura lead them in the front, doing her famous chick leader walk. As the finally drew near the boys they seemed too busy to notice the girls presence behind them. Ino studied the boy closely. _"Why is that blonde one trying to kill that cute raven haired one?"_ Ino thought, she shrugged to herself.

Everyone got into their spots as Sakura cleared her throat. _"Remember Sakura, fearless leader,"_ she reminded herself in her head. Placing her hand on her hip, she tapped her foot on the ground. "Killing your own band members, no wonder why you guys never made it to the top," she laughed. Her voice must have been the trigger for the other boys to turn around or something. They all looked at the girls with disbelief, besides Shikamaru, he must have already known they were coming. She still remembered all the boys from school before: Lazy Shikamaru, Loud Dog-Boy Kiba, Handsome heartthrob Sasuke, cool yet somewhat rude Neji, and last but not least the knuckle head Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, he was staring at her for some reason. Sakura wondered if she had a stain on her shirt or something.

* * *

"_No way, we're sharing our dorm with Kunoichi Next Door!"_ all the boys thought at the same time, seeing the girls before them. Though they all though the same they all had different feelings about it.

**Disappointment**- Sadly for Kiba it seemed his dance was for nothing. He could still clearly remember how rude the girls were during the first and last band practice, well everyone besides two. The too girls were the new girl, Ino, and the shy girl who was in his class every year, Hinata. Kiba couldn't recall what Ino was doing during the practice, but she wasn't yelling at them like Sakura, Temari, and Tenten were, so he guessed she was fine. During the practice Hinata was trying as best as she could to calm down her band mates. Since Hinata was a very quiet girl, even her best shot at stopping the fight was futile. Though Kiba did notice Hinata's attempts, and he respected her for that. She seemed to be the only one there actually trying to bring the band together.

Even though sweet Hinata was here, she couldn't stop her rude and loud friends. Kiba could imagine the teasing and torture the evil girls of KND had in store for him. He gulped. _"So much for my hope of sharing the dorm house with sweet hot girls," _Kiba thought sadly, as his dog barked at the girls after hearing Sakura's comment. "You know he doesn't like people who insult his master," Kiba growled, patting the white dog on the head.

None of the girls really responded to Kiba's threat in word form. Though Temari had stuck her noise in the air, saying she didn't care was the dog boy said. Hinata looked nervously at the big dog. It was really cute, but Hinata didn't want it to hurt her.

**Troubled-** _"Today must be my lucky day," _Shikamaru thought sarcastically, leaning his head against the tall trunk of the maple tree. He looked up at the clouds above him. Oh how he wished to be a cloud and have no troubles at all. They didn't have to face daily Shika problems such as being forced to live with troublesome girls, seeing his ex-girlfriend who he swore was trying to kill him, and last but not least seeing Yamanaka Ino. _"Wait… Yamanaka Ino?" _Shikamaru turned his head back to the girls. Yip, he was right. The girl right behind Sakura, with a glare on her eyes but a small smile on his face was the daughter of her father's best friend. Though at first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, the Yamanaka girl he met last year was shy and docile. This 'new' girl didn't seem anything like the girl he met last year, besides the face, hair, and signature Yamanaka sparkling blue eyes. The girl was screaming 'cute but a player' with her purple belly shirt, short Abercrombie white skirt (wow Shika must really be 'focusing' on her to see that her skirt was form A&F), Black emerald jewelry, and black high heels.

Even though Shika was a genius with an I.Q. over 200, he still didn't understand woman, this baby blonde was the hardest to understand. But he probably wouldn't be able to find out anyways, the ex glaring at him every second wasn't helping either. He hated when Temari glared at him with those dark blue icy cold eyes. "All this is so troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

Ino's eyes turned to the Nara boy. He even said 'troublesome' like the boy last year. It was a fact; this boy was the boy who she had talked to during the band practice, the one who promised to help her with her Japanese, the one who promised to help her fit in, and lastly the one who promised to be her friend. Ino gulped, she tried to hide her face by turning to Temari. "Umm... what's the deal with the lazy guy who didn't even bother to stand up?" Ino asked her.

An evil grin appeared on Temari's face once more. "Oh him? That's Shikamaru, he the most lazy ass boy in the ENTIRE world. Also he is super rude, and doesn't give a DAMN about a girl's feelings," Temari exclaimed loud enough to reach the Nara boy's ears. Her plan was simple so far; just make all the girls hate him. It wouldn't be too hard, she hoped.

Ino giggled lightly, Temari wasn't the best at describing people. She usually only gave the bad things about the person, usually skipping the good parts. But Ino was sure this 'Shikamaru' was good in some ways, everyone was whether they knew it or not.

Over hearing the two girls Hinata frowned a little. Temari didn't give a very good description of Shikamaru; the only thing really true was that he was lazy and his was name was Shikamaru. For some reason Hinata saw a little glint of worriedness in Ino's eyes. She took a deep breath and whispered into Ino's ear, "P-please ignore Temari's co-comment a-abo-about S-Shikamaru-san. He i-isn't that bad, it's just he use to b-be Temari's b-bo-boyfriend. They b-broke up, right a-after t-the big ba-band fight." Ino couldn't respond to Hinata's explanation. She couldn't even make a word come out of her mouth. For some reason this made her sad, but she didn't know why.

**Worried**_- "Damn it why won't see stop glaring at me?!?"_ Neji yelled in his head, seeing the brunette glaring at him as if she was going to kill him. Tenten and Neji had known each other for many years; they had been in the same classes since Kindergarten. They had been good friends, becoming closer and closer every year. By the end of Elementary School you could see Neji and Tenten training for karate everyday at the city's dojo. Their trouble started in 8th grade when he asked her to be her date for the prom since neither had a date. Fate had steeped in the way and the two close friends became a couple, until the band practice. After the practice her and Neji got in a huge fight, breaking their relationship and not speaking to each for a while. Before they could get back together Tenten had to leave to go on tour. Neji had called her several times on her cell phone, but she never replied. And by the look on her face, he could tell she didn't want everything to go back to normal yet. "Yo…" He said plainly, raising his hand out of his pocket for a moment, but then putting it right back.

"Yo bastard," Tenten spat, turning her head away from Neji. Neji couldn't help but sigh; this was to be a very long year.

'**Slightly' Aggravated**- The Uchiha survivor rarely showed emotions, so you couldn't say he was fully aggravated at the moment. He didn't like how Sakura just dissed his band, and sharing a dorm with five annoying girls wasn't really his definition of 'fun'. "Well the only reason your band became pros was because of your looks," Sasuke commented coldly.

"So… that mean Shinobi 5 is untalented and ugly, and KND is beautiful and talented. Don't you have the shitty end of the stick, Uchiha?" Temari snapped back. Damn that girl could think of a comeback faster then a bullet firing out of a gun. All the girls gave Temari high fives, as the boys gave Sasuke a Say-Something-Cool look. Though the raven haired boy sighed and gave up, placing her hands back in his pockets. Temari stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, seeing him give up so easily. Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle, now he was way beyond 'slightly aggravated'.

**Awe struck**- Naruto wasn't like the other boys. He actually seemed rather excited to see the girls here. Naruto would have been part of the quarrel going on at the moment if he wasn't still in awe. _"All the girls look so different…But Sakura...wow_," He thought he saw an angel, no a goddess, okay more like Sakura. She had grown so much; she looked even prettier then before. He couldn't help but stare; she was so attractive with her new look. Though he snapped out of his daydream when the pink haired girl walked over to him, she was less then 5 feet away. Naruto tried to resist the strong urge to jump up and give her a huge hug. "Take a picture Naruto-baka, it will last longer," she said coldly, almost reminding him of a certain Uchiha.

Naruto's grin slowly turned into a hurt look. Her first comment seemed just like the old Sakura, the one who use to make jokes and have fun. But the new Sakura's voice was cold, and her words felt like daggers flying through Naruto's body. He looked up at Sakura's face, it still had the same bitchy glare she had on her face since the moment he saw her. _"She must still hate me,"_ Naruto thought sadly, watching as the pink haired teen walked right past him. Didn't she see his pain? Couldn't she be a little nicer? What is the deal with her new attitude? Does she just act this way around Naruto? Did she totally forget him and all the time they had together? And when did she start adding 'baka' at the end of his name? All these questions and more were flying through the blonde's head. He didn't get this at all. "Sakura-chan…" He said softy under his breath, Sakura was too far away to hear.

* * *

"_Tough fearless leader… Tough fearless leader,"_ Sakura kept reminding herself, as her cold words flew out of her mouth. She hated it, but she knew no other ways to act. She wondered if Naruto still hated her, well he would now. The hurt look on Naruto's face almost killed Sakura, but thanks to the chant 'tough fearless leader' in her head she was able to hold in her tears for now. Now that she faced the opposite side of everyone, she let her face show a little bit of her inner sadness for a few seconds. "Come on girls, we have to go look inside!" Sakura ordered, snapping once and getting rid of her sad mood in a blink of an eye. All the girls quietly walked past the boys not making any eye contact with anyone until they met up with Sakura. All their faces, even Temari, showed a little sadness. _"Why are they all sad?"_ Sakura wondered, but they kept walking until the boys were only specks in the distance. It was strange none of the girls behind her were talking, Sakura expected at least Ino to gossip about what she thought about the boys. It was pure silence, it had to stop now. "Ladies, the 'T' in Plan T doesn't stand for troubling yourself and like something terrible happened! You guys need to cheer up!" Sakura said with her normal attitude and voice coming back.

All the girls looked up at their leader, some more saddened then others. Ino was the first one to speak, "Sorry I was deep in thought…"

"I can't believe Neji was acting like he was so full of himself," Tenten retorted, crossing her arms.

"B-but all he s-sa-said was 'yo'," Hinata didn't understand why Tenten was so aggravated at her cousin. She sighed lightly; it was going to be a long day. Tenten didn't bother to continue with her Neji rant since Hinata sort of ruined it.

"Did you guys see my come back against that emo kid Sasuke? That was pure gold," Temari exclaimed giddily, swaying her fan back and forth like royalty.

"Yeah that was a nice one," Sakura giggled as KND got to the front door. Sakura's jade eyes caught a big white envelope that was on top of the 'Home Sweet Dorm' mat next to the door. As Sakura picked it up, all the other girls crowded around her, trying to see the letter. It was addressed to the Resonates of Dorm House Alpha Hana, and it was from the Principle of Konoha High, Tsunade. Sakura gulped. Why would the principle send them something?

"Open it!" Tenten insisted, tugging on Sakura's Shirt. The pink haired girl nodded in response and turned to the letter. Carefully opening it she found two papers inside, one had something that looked like a map and the other a letter. Sakura did the never failing 'ennie-meanie-minie-mo' and came up with the letter as the victor. Opening up the letter Sakura read out loud,

"**Dear Students at Dorm House Alpha Hana, **

**Hello, this is your principle, Tsunade, speaking and I just wanted to tell you boys and girls best of luck staying in this dorm house together. Alpha Hana is one of the best and fanciest dorm houses Konoha High has to offer, and I expect it to be in perfect condition when you leave it for summer break. Underneath this note should be another piece of paper, which has a small map of the dorm house, it also has your dorming arrangement on it. I hope I won't receive any calls saying you don't like the arrangements because I picked them out myself. I think the arrangements will help each of you become better people and junk like that. For all you newbies I'll tell you know, I don't like when people disagree with me. Got it? Good. There are a total of 5 bedrooms that have two twin beds and there is one huge master bathroom with multiple showers and bath. Everything else is explained on the map. Have fun now!**

**Tsunade"**

All the girls were all going crazy as Sakura slowly opened the map. They wondered if Tsunade would be really evil enough to pair them with the boys. But even if they did girl-girl and boy-boy room one unlucky girl and boy would have to together. Each girl hoped it wasn't them. "Stop making us all anxious Sakura, open the damn paper already!!" Ino snapped, she was going to have a heart attack if she didn't know who she was paired with. Sakura sighed and opened up the map. All the eyes scanned it intensely.

[I decided to draw it!! Yah!! Sorry for the bad quality, I did it on paint. And also the rooms are filled with stuff that I didn't feel like drawing, I know I should never get a job in designing houses. just copy the codes and put them in the address bar to view... stupid won't let me put codes on the site. I'm gonna put the link on my profile but just so you know these are the room. Room E: Hinata and Kiba - Room D: Neji and Tenten - Room C: Temari and Sasuke - Room B: Shikamaru and Ino - Room A: Naruto and Sakura

The girls were speechless as the papers spilled out of the shocked Sakura's hands. Each of their nightmares had come true. They had been paired with the boys they were praying they wouldn't even talk to during the stay here. Sakura slowly picked up the all the papers and turned around at her band. "Since we're all stuck with the boys we hate, we'll make the best of the situation. Plan T is still ago," Sakura explained, looking all the girls straight in the eye.

"But I don't want to do it if Neji is involved," Tenten grunted.

"That Emo kid? Please like I'd waste my time on him," Temari replied coolly, putting her noise in the air.

"Ano….I d-don't t-think I can d-do Pl-Plan T…" Hinata added in softly.

"Hey! I don't even now any of these guys!" Ino protested in anger.

Sakura sighed. Sadly the others didn't know she felt twenty times worse then they did. Her in the same room as Naruto for a year, this was going to kill her. But she had to act tough for her friends, it was one the only thing she could do right now. She turned to Ino and handed her the papers, Ino was confused. "Ino-pig, since you don't have any past with the boys it would be best if you took this to them."

Ino looked down at the papers, her hands were trembling. _"Why me?"_ Ino thought. The blonde looked back at the eyes of her pink haired friend, though on the outside they showed courage, Ino could tell she was on the edge of tears. Sadness filled her jade eyes. She could tell Sakura really didn't want to do it, so she had to give in. Her head turned around, it seemed the boys still didn't move yet. "Okay…but you owe me," Ino sighed, as she started to walk away.

* * *

Before Ino could reach the boys she heard the click of high heels behind her. "Temari?" She asked, confused by the Suna girl's appearance.

"The group decided to continue out with Plan T with who ever our dorm parent is….but you will not be involved," Temari explained, asking like her normal know-it-all self. Ino had notice Temari did not have her fan on her, that meant this was serious.

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T I BE A PART OF IT!!" Ino yelled, her face getting all red. She hated when people left her out of things, almost as much as she hated lairs. But Ino wondered why she wasn't going to take part. She knew Sakura would never leave her out of something, they knew each other better then anyone else in the band.

"Cool down," Temari snapped, giving a look to Ino. "You're not going to since you are paired with Shikamaru."

"But why can't I-"

Ino's question was answered by Temari before she could even finish it. "Hinata told you Shika was my old boyfriend and…. And... well if anyone is going to do plan T for him it will be me! Got that?" Ino nodded, still not fully understanding the situation completely. Temari grinned, "Good, but remember dumb blonde if you dare even touch Shika or even do anything similar to plan T on him… you will DIE on the next day. Well.. Ja ne!"

Ino was about to explode at Temari calling her a dumb blonde again, but Temari escaped quickly enough to escape Ino's wrath. Ino sighed as she saw Temari walked off out of sight. To tell the truth Ino was sort of looking forward to doing Plan T, but she'd rather be alive tomorrow more. _"Sorry Shika-kun…"_

* * *

Meanwhile as the girls were having their freak attacks the boys were casually lying on the ground and talking about their last conformation. "Yo Naruto, you okay? You still look like that Sakura witch killed you," Kiba said worriedly, his dog jumping over to Naruto and licking his face.

Naruto slowly pushed Kiba's dog away, not fully enjoying doggy saliva all over his face. He turned back to the brunette of the group and sighed sorrowfully, "Yeah.. I'm alright. I just guessed she'd be a 'tiny' bit nicer to me…. Oh well." The blonde tried to hid his feelings as best as he could, but everyone knew Naruto couldn't hold in things too long. "But Neji, Shikamaru, you guys must feel really bad seeing your ex-girlfriends here," he added, turning to the two 'smart guys' of the group.

"That damn Tenten is gonna drive me up that wall," Neji groaned, looking up at the sky. He wondered if this day could get any worse.

"Hn. Shikamaru, your ex is so evil. I can't believe you went out with her so long," Sasuke added, he was still pissed off from when Temari talked him back only a few minutes ago.

"Whatever…" Shikamaru said plainly, to tell the truth he wasn't really thinking about Temari right now. Though of course he was trouble by knowing she had something evil in store for him. He lazily looked back up to the group. "But did you guys know who that baby blonde girl was? I don't remember her from school," Shikamaru lied, pretending he didn't actually care what he got for an answer, though he really wanted to know if she was actually the girl from before.

"Her?" Naruto scratched his head, trying to recall where she saw the blonde girl before. "Oh ya, see was the new transfer student last year, her name is Yamanaka Ino I think. She only was in school for like one day, since she had to leave to go on tour the next day.."

"Well Shikamaru… if you want to talk to her she's coming this way," Neji said plainly, pointing left. All the boys turned their heads to see a blonde in black high heels walking straight toward them. All the boys gulped, they had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

A/N: Well let's see, I'm sorry for the lateness. I've been super busy. Well I guess I made it up for writing a 13 page story on Word, right? Please R&R and please if you're gonna add me to your story alert, please review. Or else I'll stalk you down and kill you, just kidding. The next chapter will have a lot more dialogue between the girls and boys so I hope you'll enjoy it. Well here's the preview for the next chapter, for all you NaruSaku fans reading. Chapter 3: Troublesome Roommates/Plan T in Action!

Sneak Preview:

"Why the heck are you treating me like you use to," Sakura whispered into Naruto ears, tears were running down her face. Her arms were now wrapped around the stunned blonde. "I hurt you so much…and you hurt me…dammit Naruto why can't you just hate me already!" Sakura sniffled, she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was suppose to be the fearless leader, now look at her. She's crying and hugging Naruto waiting for his response as if it was the last thing she would ever hear. To her surprise he was smiling his stupid trademark grin and ruffling her pink hair. "Cause Sakura-chan will always be Sakura-chan, the girl who is always very dear to me," he answered. Sakura was shocked, that had to be the sweetest and un-idiotic thing he said to her in his whole life.

Commercial:

Ino: Things seem to finally be heating up in Alpha Hana! Well everyone besides me at least… WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE DAMN PERSON WHO CAN'T DO PLAN T!!!

Sakura: As most of you are wondering, what is plan T? Well it will be revealed in the next chapter, but it would fun if you guys to try and guessed what Plan T was or what the 'T' in Plan T stood for! Trust me it's really simple!

Ino: BUT WHAT ABOUT M-

Naruto: -reads preview- OMG SAKURA HUGGED ME!!!

Sakura: -hits head- Cherry Blossom Ino, why'd you have to give them such a snappy preview?

Me: Well I think it's cute, but you got to see what happens afterwards! -evil laugh-

Ino: HEY YOU BETTER NOT FORGET ME!!

Shika: Relax Ino… You'll have your own little spotlight it in the next chapter…

Ino: Thanks **Akimichi**-kun now I feel a lot better now!

Everyone: What?!?!

Naruto: (whispers to Shika) why the heck did Ino just call you by Chouji's last name?

Shika: -sighs- long story

Me: That will be revealed in the next chapter, yah Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up with adding chapters! Till then…Ja Ne!


	4. VOTING THINGIE!

Hello my dear readers... This is your beloved Cherry Blossom Ino saying sorry for not updating in a while. I actually finished the next 2 chapters, but the internet wasn't working at my house for a while. Also I'm alway on vac for two weeks, right now I'm on the 2nd week. I finally found a computer to type this little notice to you. Just so I can leave something for you guys to do while I'm gone...I'm gonna make a voting thingie!! Yahhh!

I know what you are thinking... _What the heck? Where is my chapter? What voting thingie?? Is thingie even a word??_ Well yes, Thingie is a word in the vast mind of me. But back to the voting THINGIE, I need help deciding on who the leader of the new band will be..

_WTF?? THERE'S A NEW BAND??!_

-.- yes random noob there will be a new band

_Whose's in it?_

Sai(i love his abs), Gaara(I luv him!), Karin(the top person in the bingo book for all Sasuke fangirls), Rock Lee(got to love the green beast!), and Chouji(everyone's favorite fa- I mean 'round' nin)!

_Are they gonna be main characters?_

Sadly no. Though you will see them randomly through out the story and most are part of one of the main character's past... or they may stand in the way of a certain main character's future...

_So what is the Voting THINGIE?_

I have no idea who the lead singer should be...

_What's your view on it so far?_

I picture Chouji on the drums... everyone else I don't really know... Sai seems like a cool lead singer, but I'm not sure if he's better then Gaara. And Karin is a girl, but I'm not sure if I like her enough to make her lead singer. I really want some Karin bashing in the story, it's fun! And Rock Lee... um... It would be really funny if he could actually sing well.

So here's the poll

For lead singer of the new band...

vote 1 for Sai

vote 2 for Gaara

vote 3 for Karin

Vote 4 for ROCK LEE!!

Okay when you vote add a little bit of what you think about my story (it would be really nice)! Also feel free to think of some cool names for the band, all I can think of is "Silent Screams" and that's pretty much crap.

Sorry for the missing-chapterness,

CBI


	5. Chapter 4: Not Friends 'fantasy boy'

_**All Is Fair In Love And War**_: **A Naruto FanFiction**

**Chapter 3:** Not Friends/'fantasy boy'

Sorry for the Delay you guys, I know you all must be so mad at me! I'll make sure then next chapter will come really quickly. All I have to do is add an extra scene in. But keep reviewing you guys, it makes me feel really inspired to write more. Also sorry for the chapter change, it's just Plan T isn't in this chapter. BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE!! PROMISE!! So to make up for it you guys get some extra Narusaku fluff! Yay fluff! Also I found out a bunch of people have fanfics titled 'All is Fair in Love and War' and I want mine to be different! So… I may change it soon. Well lastly, I'm adding little 'Setting Titles' every time the scene changes to a different area. I'm not sure if it would make a difference, but I think it will be cute o Now to the long awaited third chapter…

**This story has NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuTema, KibaHina, and NejiTen. If you don't like these couple don't flame.**

**Disclaimer: A LAWSUIT?!? Damn… Come on we all know if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfics! I would actually be writing the real story line! If I did own it Ino would be a main character and there would be a lot of Shikaino and NaruSaku moments in it! I do not own Naruto… for now**

* * *

_Behind the makeup, _

_Out of view,_

_I see a girl,_

_Who I once knew. _

_The girl with the gentle smile, _

_That makes me flush._

_Even though she acts like she hates me so,_

_She knows I love her so much._

[[YAH!!!! I love my little poems even though I know most of you could care less!!

* * *

Last Chapter...

"Well Shikamaru… if you want to talk to her she's coming this way," Neji said plainly, pointing left. All the boys turned their heads to see a blonde in black high heels walking straight toward them. All the boys gulped, they had a feeling something bad was going to happen. And this bubbly blonde was just the beginning of it.

* * *

**[Outside, Front Yard of Alpha Hana**

Picking up her pace the teen aged Yamanaka lightly jogged over toward the group of rather dumbfounded boys. The look on their faces made Ino confused. She wondered if it was her outfit, nah it couldn't be. "Hello!" the blonde greeted cutely, giving the boys a girly wave. Her giddy smile once more turned back into a puzzled look as the boys didn't seemed to answer. These boys were seriously getting her ticked. "When I say 'Hello' you guys are suppose to say 'Hello Ino-chan!'" Ino explained, placing her hands on her hips.

"_This girl has no idea does she?"_ Neji thought, somewhat glaring at the girl who stood in front of him. Just by her looks Neji new she was destined to be a preppy dumb blonde that seemed to appear in every story. Fate had spoken. [Evil Neji, don't judge a book by its cover!

Shikamaru couldn't really speak at the time. His eyes were fixed on the girl as she spoke; her name was Ino… just like the girl from last year. But something was strange, the girl last year only knew a few Japanese words, this Ino was very fluent. It only to him a few months to master a different language, but not every person had an I.Q. of over 200. He felt a little bit sad for the girl; she obliviously didn't understand the talking relationship between the two bands. If they ever talked it, it always had a rude remark in the conversation. It was very rare for a member of either band to happily walk over to the other band and giddily greet them as Ino did. Trying to explain this would be way too troublesome, so Shikamaru just continued giving her a blank stare.

"Well hello Ino-chan, it's very nice to meet you!" Kiba exclaimed with a big grin, jumping up and shaking the blondes hand up and down. All the boys sighed, Kiba was always the first one to speak, and he usually did it in a very goofy way. Sometimes he was worse then Naruto.

"Um… hello…." Ino stared blankly at the boy; she didn't see that one coming. She would have said his name, but she didn't really actually know any of the boys. "Ano… what are your guy's names again?" Ino asked tilting her head to the side; most of the boys almost fell over in disbelief.

"We're Shinobi 5," Sasuke answered in a-matter-of-fact way.

"The band which is the enemy of KND, the band we do not like talking to," Neji added.

"I meant your names baka," Ino snapped, turning her head away from the long haired boy. From his first comment Ino could tell she didn't like this boy, he didn't seem too fond of her either.

Naruto looked up at Ino, he remembered her with Sakura last year in school. For a few days wherever Sakura went this blonde was right behind her. At the time he barely heard her talk, actually he didn't see her eyes before, and she always had a book in her face. Damn she was different. "Your Yamanaka Ino, the transfer from last year right?" Naruto asked, his azure colored eyes looked at the girl. Sadness still filled his eyes from seeing Sakura.

"Yip, now that you know me, will you finally tell me your name?" Ino asked a small grin on her face. For some reason she was quite pleased that some one knew who she was. But the grin didn't seem to last long as she saw the sadness in the boy's eyes. _"Just like Sakura's…" _she thought, remembering Sakura's sad eyes after seeing the boys.

"Naruto, bass player, and founder," Naruto explained, the other boys seeing it okay to join in.

"Kiba, drummer, at your service miss Ino!"

"Neji…lead singer…whatever."

"Shikamaru, guitar, that's all you need to know."

"Sasuke…key board…if you're a fangirl stay away.."

Ino smiled sweetly at the boys (she felt like laughing after hearing Sasuke's fangirl comment), she remembered hearing all their names before. Kiba from Hinata, Neji from Tenten's rants, Shikamaru from her own experience, Sasuke from just being in Konoha High for one day, and finally Naruto from Sakura. She could actually recall the day she heard of Naruto quite clearly……

**Flashback…//** [I know you love them

_It was the third concert of KND's tour, basically near the begging of the tour. All the girls were in separate room getting dressed and putting on their makeup. Today Ino had been the first one out of her dressing room, so she decided to sneak into Sakura's and see what she was doing. Creeping stealthily to Sakura's dressing room door, she noticed it was slightly open. Ino's eye looked inside the room to see Sakura lying on a small couch. Her back was on the couch and see was looking up at her nails. "Baka Naruto," she heard the pink haired girl say to herself. _

"_Who's Naruto? Is he your boyfriend?" Ino teased as she opened the door fully and walked inside. Now closer to Sakura, Ino could see a hint of pink in her checks. "Sakura are you blushing?"_

_Ino's questions made Sakura get more and more red, to hide it she quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her face. "NO!! NO!! NO!! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Sakura yelled at her, but her anger seemed to quickly calm down. She pulled the pillow away, her face no longer showing red checks and embarrassment, but sadness and hurt. "And even if I wanted to, he never will be. He won't even ever be my friend anymore because I made a stupid mistake…" Tears rolled down the girl's face, Ino felt her heart drop. She had never seen Sakura this sad._

_Grabbing the box of tissues that were next to the couch Ino handed her friend the box. Sakura sniffled and whipped her tears. "Cheer up Sakura, remember tough fearless leaders like you don't cry right?" Ino said, smiling sweetly at Sakura as she patted her on the back. Sakura nodded, but a few tears still escaped from her eyes. "He must be something really special to make you like this…" Ino stated, her eyes sorrowfully looking down at Sakura. _

_Sakura blew her nose then looked back up at her blonde friend. "Yeah…He's special alright. He was by best friend since I was little. You sort of remind me of him a little Ino. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, also he's a loud mouth and sometimes a knuckle head just like you…But then we exchanged hurtful word and now…" Sakura voice faded. _

"_You must really like him, right?" Ino asked lightly, not wanting to force Sakura to do anything in the state she was in._

_Sakura looked at her feet. "I'm not sure… I use to see him as a friend… but now… I'm not sure…All I know is...now that he's gone… I miss him." Tears once again start to roll down Sakura's face, she was a mess._

"_I thought I said no crying, Forehead Girl," Ino sighed, as she poked Sakura's rather large forehead. The crying girl looked up and rubbed where Ino poked her. Then it came to her, the perfect idea. "Hey Sakura I'll make a deal with you!" Ino exclaimed, a big smile on her face. _

"_Ino I don't like that smile… what's the deal?"_

"_Whenever we get back to Konoha I'll help you two get together- I mean become friends again. If it's the last thing I do," Ino promised, as she held her pinky._

_She quickly made her pinky connect with Ino's and asked, " Seriously?" In response Ino nodded, and Sakura looked like she was gonna die of happiness. They both hugged, after letting go of the hug both girls were smiling and giggling. "But Ino-pig this doesn't mean you get a solo song now," Sakura added in. _

_Ino shrugged, "Hey, I was close." Both girls laughed._

_For some reason that was the first and only time Sakura brought up Naruto during the tour…_

**End of Flashback…//**

"_So this is the famous Naruto, he doesn't seem too knuckled headed to me,"_ Ino noticed, her eyes moving to the leader. Like Sakura said he did have blonde hair and blue eyes like her, but right now he was barely smiling and didn't seem to joyful. When she first saw him when they first got here he was grinning and seemed really excited. Ino wondered if it was Sakura who was making him hurt so much. _"Poor Naruto…"_

"So, so it's Whiskers (Naruto), Dog Boy (Kiba), White Eyes (Neji), Shika (Shikamaru), and Sasuke (Sasuke, duh), got it!" Ino giggled, as the boys almost fell over again.

"Dog boy?" Kiba said sadly. "Why does everyone call me dog boy?" His dog popped out of his baggy jacket and barked twice. Kiba patted its head and smiled at it. No one bothered to answer his question.

"White eyes… great…"

"Shika? So troublesome…"

"Whiskers?!? What the heck?! Everyone has a weird nickname besides teme and Shikamaru! Sasuke doesn't even have one, believe it!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"Cause I'm cooler then you loser," Sasuke replied, a evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah, got it**Whiskers**?" Ino giggled, sticking her tongue out playfully. She walked right in front of him, it was funny they were both about the same height. Getting her index finger Ino poked Naruto on his forehead and pushed him back a little. Naruto blushed slightly and rubbed his head that poke hurt. Before Naruto could rant on about how his head hurt Ino pulled out the letter from the principle which she should have done in the first place. She forced it into Naruto's hand as the boy blonde gave her a confused look. "Just read it…" She said softly, her voice sounded more serious then before.

Naruto examined the letter careful, mainly looking at the label. "NANI?!? IT'S A LETTER FROM THE PRICIPLE!!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes getting big. All the boys, even lazy Shika, ran over behind Naruto and began reading the first letter. Ino kept her cool as best as she could, she wanted to see how the boys would react.

Naruto's hands were shaking. "Sharing… the dorm rooms…" Naruto was worried; no all the boys were worried. At least one of them would be stuck with a girl, if all of them weren't already. Naruto quickly flipped to the page with all the dorm rooms listed, and each one read, their mouths dropped. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly under his breath, barley able to explain the feeling he had right now. He was sharing his dorm with Sakura, the girl of his dreams who **hated** him. In it was a fact in Naruto's mind now, he **loved** her, but she hated him._ "Sakura hates me," _Naruto thought sadly, his grin turned into a sad depressed look.

"Hinata?" Kiba said a questionable look on his face. His pairing was alright, he was glad he wasn't stuck with one of the bitchy girls, like Temari, Sakura, or Tenten. [He thinks Ino is alright since he doesn't really know her yet

"Dammit I got Temari," Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't too overjoyed by this. Who would love spending a year with a girl who would constantly crack insults at him ever chance she got?

"Why am I always stuck with Tenten?" Neji moaned, seeing her name next to his on the paper. This was going to be great, spending the rest of the year in the same room as his ex, who hated him very much right now._"She better not try to kill me in my sleep.." _

"I-Ino?" Shikamaru stuttered, looking up at the blonde girl. She smiled sweetly at him but then looked away. _"Why did she smile? Isn't she upset she wasn't with any of her friends?" _Shika was confused, but just let out a sigh. "Troublesome.."

"Stop cha moaning you guys! Everyone is getting unpacked!" Ino said cheerfully, trying to bring of the mood. She failed. "Come on Shika we got to get to our dorm room," she said, grabbing Shikamaru's hand before she pulled him away from the group.

"Let go of me, troublesome women," Shika moaned, as Ino pulled him away from the safety of his friends. His moan didn't seem to affect the Yamanaka too much; she didn't even turn around and tell him to be quiet yet. The Nara boy let out a sigh of defeat, letting Ino easily drag him to Dorm House Alpha Hana.

"He's a dead man," Kiba laughed softly, as he watched Shikamaru be pulled away against his will by Ino.

"We all are," Neji added. All the boys slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

**[Room A: **_**Sakura and Naruto**_

It had been at least ten minutes since she had sent Ino out to get the boys. Neither the boys nor Ino were inside the dorm house yet. Sakura had made it to her room and threw her heavy suitcases on top of her twin size bed. Feeling too lazy to unpack her bags just yet, she took a seat next to a rather comfortable chair next to the large old fashion windows in her room. Only Sakura and Ino's dorm rooms had windows that gave a view of the front yard_. "I wonder if Ino is done talking to the boys yet,"_ Sakura wondered, as she turned to her side and looked out the window.

The sight she saw was…different. Even though the view wasn't very clear Sakura could make out Ino and Shinobi 5 talking in the front yard. Ino was giggling or be her normal up beat self, fooling around with the boys. Though Sakura saw a major change in Ino's mood as she handed Naruto the letter, she watched intensely to see what his expression would be when he found out they'd be in the same room. The expression came, it wasn't what she hoped for. What did she hope for? The same knuckle headed Naruto to jump up screaming, 'Yah! I'm with Sakura-chan!'. But all see saw was a depressed looking blonde holding a paper dumbfounded.

"_I really must have hurt him badly,"_ Sakura thought, turning away from the window. She couldn't stand to see the sight of Naruto hurt anymore. But she wondered why she was so worried about his sadness. He caused her sadness. Why couldn't she do the same?

Sakura threw herself on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Now she would have to do Plan T and cause him to become even more hurt. "_Why the heck did I even suggest doing it? The other girls didn't seem to want to do it either. Wait.. they'd never now if I did it or not! I'm not sure why but…I don't want to hurt him right now,"_ Sakura's head was filled with thoughts on what she should do. Now that she decided not to do Plan T, how was she going to act around him? It wasn't like she could just run up and hug him like the past year never happened. The bubble gum haired girl sighed, so much to do so little time. _"Maybe for now I'll just not be rude to him. The rest I'll plan by-" _

Sakura's thoughts were stopped by on knocking on the door. She jolted up from the bed after hearing the noise. For a fact Sakura knew it was Naruto, who else would come over to her dorm? Before answering Sakura unwrinkled her skirt, she didn't want look bad. Next she open the door slowly and said, "Oh hey Naruto.."

"No 'baka'? I'm flattered," Naruto teased, grabbing all the suitcases which he hauled all the way to the second floor.

Sakura looked up at him, slightly dumbfounded. Even though he looked like the old Naruto there were several major differences. First he was at least half-a-head taller then her. Second he wasn't smiling and grinning like he usually did when she was with him, now he had a dull glow in his eyes and a somewhat unemotional look on his face. Lastly when he just talked to her she could feel hate in every word. _"Have I hurt you that much, Naruto that you've changed yourself?"_

As he pulled his suitcases off the ground his eyes caught the stare of the pink haired girl. "Take a picture Sakura-baka, it will last longer," Naruto said, copying Sakura's words from before. He even walked past her, pushing her over slightly so he could get inside the room.

Sakura froze. Did Naruto actually say that? Now Sakura felt as Naruto did twenty minutes ago, each word felt like sword was piercing her heart. _"That hurt… why am I feeling so hurt, enemy band leaders always diss each other. So why is this so different?"_ Sakura asked herself, taking a deep breath. Even though she felt like crap, she wouldn't be pushed around like a little rag doll. She was the Founder and Fearless Leader of KND, Haruno Sakura.

Before Sakura could spit out the quickest rude comment that came to mind she felt a finger on her lips sapphire eyes looking at her. For some reason, a small grin was on his face. Sakura wondered why he seemed so happy. "It's okay Sakura, I could never stay mad at you," he said sweetly, his famous grin was painted on his face. But the grin slowly disappeared as he turned around and tossed his bags on the bed. He had a total of two suitcases for clothes and all his other needs. But in addition to that he had three instruments: a bass, a guitar, and a piano. Even though Naruto only played bass for his band and was extremely talented in each instrument he picked up, music was truly his gift. "We better get unpacking," he added, more to himself then Sakura.

Sakura sighed, he was such an idiot. Okay, maybe he's taller, maybe he's cooler and more mature, but he was still an idiot. Sakura thought he was an idiot by the way he grinned at her, the way he would never be mad at her, lastly the way he would never give her up. Her fist tightened behind her back. _"Why can't he just hate me? This would make all this much easier!"_ Sakura thought angrily, slowly walking over to her bag and started unpacking.

Silence fell among the two teens as they unpack. Every now and then one would look up at the other was he/she wasn't looking. Soon enough the pink haired girl couldn't take the silence between her and Naruto. "It's been a while…eh Naruto?" She said softly, a small hint of sweetness in her voice.

"Yeah…You've been on tour for a year and missed all the school events, like the festival, the dances, the winter prom, and all the field trips. You should have seen Chouji at the School Carnival!" Naruto reminisced, sitting on the bed since he already finished unpacking.

"Please don't tell me he entered the pie eating contest like in middle school," Sakura laughed, remembering the Leaf Middle School Carnival when she was in 8th grade with Naruto. The carnival had a pie eating contest, Chouji won for eating 25 pies when he only needed to eat 14 to win. She was surprised that Naruto didn't enter since he could scarf down ramen in the blink of an eye, but he explained to her the complex system of his stomach that only allowed ramen to fill it, nothing else.

"What'd you expect? It's Chouji after all!" Both of the teens laughed. Laughing like this brought back so many memories of him and Sakura hanging out when they were younger. Over anything in the world Naruto wished they could be like that, maybe even more.

"So…who'd you go to the prom with? I know you'd never miss a dance of any kind," Sakura asked randomly, ending the laughing. Her voice seemed worried, and her jade eyes look away from his. Sakura had no idea why she asked this question. Why did she care if Naruto went with a girl to the dance? Heck why should she care if he even had a girlfriend?

"Well…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He wondered if he should tell her the truth that he didn't want to go since he wanted to wait for his first real high school prom to be with Sakura. He shook his head; no way he was gonna tell her that. "I know it sounds really weird but I had a really bad cold and my friends didn't want be to spread my germs to them or the entire school," Naruto laughed, trying to be funny. But the look in Sakura's eyes didn't change, he was worried.

"_He didn't go with anyone… then why am I so sad??"_ Sakura wondered as she unfolded the last shirt in her suitcase. She slowly shut her suitcase and looked back at the worried azure eyes of Naruto. It was simple for her to make a snobbish face at anytime, but smiling when she was sad was her true weakness. The pink haired teen tried her best to smile but Naruto saw right through it and gave her a worried look. "Well… the prom only comes once a year, you shouldn't miss it anymore," she stated, walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Helping Hinata with cooking," Sakura explained, opening the door. Naruto nodded and she guessed it was alright for her to leave. Though Sakura thought about when she and Naruto laughed only a minute ago, acting like they were friends again. Against her will to be friends again, she knew it could never happen. Their bands were rivals, which meant the two leaders were rivals. Right? She couldn't be a friendly basses with Naruto anymore, her band would get mad at her and it would probably get in trouble with his band also. "Naruto… We can't pretend like nothing happened between us," Sakura said lightly, her back faces Naruto, hiding the tears running down her checks. "We are the leaders of two enemy bands... So we can't act like we use to…. I'm sorry Naruto, but when ever you see me please don't think of me as your childhood friend, but as your enemy, the pink haired leader of Kunoichi Next Door…"

Naruto sat in disbelief as Sakura ran quickly out the door. Was that what Sakura was thinking about? Did she really think they could never be friends again? Through all the confusion going on, Naruto…smiled.

He smiled because he knew. He knew what Sakura knew. Naruto knew, that Sakura knew, he would never let her go. No matter what she would say or do she knew he would never give up. He would never walk out of her life completely. "Silly Sakura… she knows that will never happen," he laughed lightly, falling back onto his bed.

* * *

**[Dorm Room B: **_**Ino and Shikamaru**_

"Yeah we finally made it!" chirped the blonde haired girl as the two teens entered their dorm room, "Though it would have been a lot easier if SOME ONE didn't drag their feet!" Ino glared at the pineapple-shaped haired boy who shrugged.

"Well you didn't have to go through the trouble of dragging me with you," Shika added, giving his roommate a lazy glance.

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MOVED IF I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO COME!" Ino shouted, hitting Shika on the head with her fist. Even though he wouldn't admit it, her punches kinda hurt. But her assumption was right, if she didn't drag him here he's probably be watching the clouds right now, what he really wanted to do.

Next the two teens started to unpack; an awkward silence filled the room till the blonde couldn't take it anymore. "Gawd Shika do you ever talk??"

"It's too troublesome," was his simple answer.

"Is everything troublesome to you Shika?" Ino sighed, looking at the lazy Nara boy who was across from her.

"Well… talking is troublesome, being in the sun for too long is troublesome, women are troublesome, fighting and arguing is troublesome, not being able to watch clouds is troublesome, having to worry about others is troublesome, the way you yell and kill my ear drums is troublesome, Elmo is bizarre and troublesome, the weird taste you have in your mouth after brushing is also.." Shikamaru went on lazily, as if he was counting sheep. Ino sweat dropped as she listened to Shika goes on… and on… and on. Is it possible for some one to think the whole world is TROUBLESOME???

"Okay okay Shika, I get it!" Ino stated loudly, by that time Shikamaru was rambling on about how he thought the way the sun revolves around the earth was troublesome. The lazy boy looked up at the blonde who just stopped his never ending rant. She took a deep breath and continued talking, "Well since we're sharing a dorm we might as well get to know each other a little. Or is that too** troublesome** for you?"

"Whatever…We can both ask each other two questions, no more no less," Shika yawned, placing his hands behind his neck.

Ino was confused at Shika's proposal, well more like statement. _"Why only two questions? And how did he randomly come up with that idea?"_ Ino wondered. But she shrugged it off and turned her attention back to her lethargic roommate. "Um…okay, you can ask first," Ino said, some timidity in her voice.

The Nara boy pondered for a moment. This could be his chance to answer the many questions he had in his head that would finally be answered. He turned up to Ino and looked her straight in the eyes and asked in a serious tone, "Why do women talk on the phone so much?"

Ino nearly dropped dead after hearing this question come out of the boy's mouth. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or just stare at him like he was crazy. For some reason Ino thought laughing fitted the occasion more. She let out a giggle and laughed, "Please Shika, tell me that you're kidding!"

"What? I wanted to know the answer," Shikamaru replied, shrugging. He didn't get why Ino was laughing.

Ino let out one more giggle, just to get all the laughter out of her. "Silly Shika you need to ask a question about me not girls in general!" Ino laughed giddily, twisting a piece of her long blonde hair.

"_A question.."_Shikamaru wondered. He had a billion questions in his head for this girl. Well he might as well start in the beginning of his never ending list. "Okay… This has been on my all day," Shika explained, his eyes glancing at Ino. "I understand your name is Ino, but are you the same Ino who was at the band practice, the one who didn't speak Japanese?"

"Well…" Ino's voice faded. For once in her life Yamanaka Ino wasn't sure what to say. Her eyes darted nervously around the room, stupidly thinking something in the room would help her. Nothing did. Not looking back at Shika, Ino softly said, "Yeah…" Nothing else would come out.

This girl had troublesome written all over her. Only a few moments ago she was yelling and being all giddy, now she was acting all self-conscious and nervous. Mood swings much. One thing was a fact; this Ino and the Ino from a year ago were totally different. He had one more question left, so he asked the first thing that came to mind. "So Ino… how'd you learn Japanese so quickly? You seem very fluent right now."

"Shika, I may be blonde but I'm not dumb," Ino explained. "I've been in Konoha for a year and have been around the language for most of my life."

"But didn't you live in America? I thought you only spoke English..."

"Well… I was sorta afraid to speak in Japanese on my first day of school… please don't ask," Ino said, she was avoiding eye contact with Shikamaru. For some reason a little voice in her mind said it would be alright to tell about it, the reason why she didn't want to speak Japanese, but her common sense over ruled it since this was just there second meeting. "But… I learned Japanese from my father, he lives here. When I was young I learned two languages at the same time. Well I was actually born here, but when I was five my mom and dad spilt up, forcing me to move with my mom to the USA while my dad stayed here in Konoha," she explained, it was easy to see she wasn't too comfortable as she talked about this. Who would? Parents splitting up is a very sad thing. "But every year my dad sent me a letter trying to convince me to move back with him," Ino laughed awkwardly, Shika didn't join in.

"_That explains some of it… but I still don't get why she was nervous to speak Japanese when she knew it. This woman is confusing and probably even more troublesome then Temari… oh joy." _ Shika looked back over toward the blonde and could still sense some awkwardness so he tried to change the subject. "Oi Ino, your turn."

"Oh!" Ino popped back up from slouching over into her normal perfect posture. It was her turn to ask Shikamaru questions. Her mind race with questions, there were so many to choose from. "I don't know-"

"Good, you don't have any questions. Answering question is way too troublesome," Shikamaru interrupted, placing his hands behind his neck in his normal lazy fashion.

Ino shot Shika a glare then she went on with what she was saying. "I don't know WHICH QUESTION TO ASK FIRST!!!" Ino exclaimed. Shika gulped, he knew it wasn't a good idea to get Ino more fired up. His eardrums would be dead by the end of this 'friendly' chat.

Then it came to her, just like a message from God or something. _"How could I ever forget about that??" _Ino asked herself. When she was 13 her father had sent her a very interesting letter, an attempt to get her to move back to Konoha. She may not know it all word for word for she could recall most it of….

_Dear My Little Princess Ino,_

_Happy 13__th__ Birthday Princess, you grow up so fast. I really wish I could have made it to your party, but you know how hard it is to get a week off from my stupid work. Your mother had sent me some picture and I'm expecting a piece of that cake in your next 'memory box'. ((A/N: Ino sends him a little box filled with stuff she did during the year))_

_But anyways you know I really REALLY miss you. As you know, I always find a reason in each letter why you should come back! My recent attempts were futile but I think I have finally found the best reason for a teen aged girl like yourself! I FOUND A PERFECT GUY FOR YOU!!! He's my best friend's son, Nara Shikamaru! As you can tell I think highly of this boy, he's smart, kind, handsome, and very caring. Also I think you'd you cute together! So if you don't come for me, come for Shikamaru!_

_Love, _

_Daddy_

_P.S. Shikamaru is waiting for your arrival! _

Even though this made letter made most of her teen age life dream about this 'perfect Shikamaru' her father told her about, she didn't move to Konoha in that year. Blame Ino's ice queen of a mother, Kimoto. Kimoto insisted, er… more like forced, Ino to say with her until she got out of middle school. But how could she possibly forget the so called 'dream husband' that she use to fantasize about in her sleep? But what really surprised her was how she forgot about the 'fantasy boy' when Shika introduced himself to her. Did it just pop into her mind that this Shikamaru wasn't 'fantasy boy'? Well she decided she better ask him now, before this question would haunt her for months. "Hey Shika… What's your last name?" She asked the possible 'fantasy boy' that sat lazily on the bed which was across from her own.

"My last name?" Shikamaru questioned Ino, give her a confused look. She seemed even tenser then before. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

The blonde paused for a moment, there was no way she was gonna say, 'you're my true love according to my dad if you last name is Nara!!!' Yeah, there was no way she was gonna say that. "Well my father lives here and he had a friend whose last name was Nara and he had a son who was my age," Ino said calmly, trying to get her cool back.

"Hmmm…Interesting," Shika said in a dream like voice, looking up at the ceiling. "I know a Nara boy…"

"YOU KNOW HIM?!? ARE YOU HIM? IS HE SOME ONE ELSE? WHERE IS HE? STOP RAMBLING AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION BOY!!!!!!!" Ino yelled, rocking Shikamaru back and forth, not letting him out of her grasp till he answered. The blonde took a deep breath, trying to get a straight answer out of a lazy person was hard work. She looked at the boy's brown eyes that were looking at her; some fear was seen in his eyes. Ino smirked. "Now… are you Shikamaru Nara or not," she said, once again trying not to spazz out or get nervous.

The Nara boy turned away from Ino's glare for a few seconds. This woman was scaring him, from who she knew his last name to how she yelled trying to force it out of him. He gulped, for some reason he had a bad feeling something was going to happen if he actually said his real name to her. Why else would she be making such a big deal about it? Damn it would be scary to be in this women's bingo book. Shikamaru turned back to Ino, bringing his famous lazy expression back to his face. "Sorry, troublesome women, but my last name's is **Akimichi**[[AKA: Chouji's last lame," Shikamaru lied, waiting to see the reaction of his blonde roommate. He gulped a little, afraid of what was gonna happen next. His ultra smartness had warned him something bad was coming. _"I'm sorry Chouji,"_ Shika sighed sadly in his head. Shikamaru and Chouji had been friends for a long time, since childhood actually. Chouji didn't join Shinobi 5; he actually was drummer for another band that came from Konoha High. Then Shikamaru just realized he hadn't talked to or seen his chubby (not fat) friend in about a year. Something about leaving to go on tour with his band was the reason he was gone.

Ino sighed dreamily. How could she think Shika was the 'fantasy boy' she daydreamed about years ago? He wasn't dead ugly, Ino couldn't really say that he was repulsive. But she imagined her perfect husband as really hot, handsome, and respectful to her, basically not to calling her 'troublesome' all the time. She dreamed of him calling her something nicer like 'beautiful'. He especially couldn't be a lazy ass like Shika was. It just didn't fit perfectly together. Ino looked back at her roommate, now somewhat revealed that she wouldn't have to worry about her 'fantasy boy' for a long time. "Akimichi.. hm… Cool! Would you mind if I called you Akimichi-kun?" she asked cutely, for some odd reason she seemed a little extra happy, too happy.

"Why? Just call me Shikamaru, that's my name. Simple, not Akimichi-kun, that's way too formal," Shikamaru tried to reason with his roommate. The girl had her arms crossed and her blue eyes gave Shika a light glare, sending a small shiver up his spin. What did he do wrong this time?

"Why can't I call you Akimichi-kun, Akimichi-kun?" Ino asked, a little bit of an attitude. If her body language could actually talk it would be screaming, 'YOU GOT A PROMBLEM WITH MY NEW NAME FOR YOU???'

Shikamaru paused for a second trying to think of what to say next. Now he regretted lying to Ino, this was going to lead to nothing but more troublesome yelling. But it's too late now so he just had to wing it. "I said before it's too formal. I'd prefer you not too," Shika said, keeping his cool. Though there was more too it then that, he was afraid. Shikamaru was afraid of what would happen if some, mainly the other students in this dorm heard her call him by Chouji's last name. Mostly everyone besides Ino knew who Chouji was, and knew Shikamaru's real last name. They would surely correct her, and then he would get worried about what would happen next. The most likely thing that would happen would be her to start screaming in his ears. Which everyone knows is very… very… [[do I even have to type it?? TROUBLESOME!

Without saying a word Ino stood up and walked over to the door. Shikamaru looked at her with a puzzled expression. She didn't even say thing in response to what he just said. Ino just stood up and walked over to the door, without saying a word. The blonde slammed the door behind her, leaving Shikamaru alone in the room. "Women.." he sighed.

* * *

**[Hallway Between Dorm Room A and B**

"Baka Shikamaru….who does he think he is…. Telling me I can't call him by his last name…. he's so immature," muttered the female blond as she stormed through the hallway. Right now she was suppose to meet Hinata and Sakura so they could get dinner started. Tapping her foot on the ground, Ino stared at her invisible watch, waiting for the girls to come. Two minutes later Ino saw Sakura making her way down the hall. She didn't seem too happy. "Forehead, you alright?" Ino asked, giving her best friend a worried look.

Sakura sniffed, holding back all her tears. _'Strong.. Fearless… leader…'_ kept echoing though the bubble gum haired girl's head. She looked up, to a worried Ino. "I'm fine… just tried," she said with a fake yawn.

"Okay…" Ino eyed Sakura suspiciously. "Well did you bring Hinata's cooking books?"

"Crap..." Sakura muttered as she turned around and walked back to the dorm. Now she had to go back, and see Naruto again. _"Maybe if I'm lucky, I can just jolt in and grab the books then dash out," _Sakura thought. Right now she really didn't want to see Naruto, especially what she just said about them becoming enemies. Was she truly read to break her ties with him just yet?

"Troublesome.." Ino grunted, waking Sakura run back. The blonde paused for a moment, rethinking what she just said. "DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!" she screamed, so basically the whole house could hear.

* * *

**[Dorm Room A**

"I'm bored," Naruto yawned, several minutes after Sakura left. He could go and explore the campus, but he already promised his band they would go together later. And well Naruto was pretty sure everyone wasn't finished packing, namely Shikamaru. The blonde's azure eyes looked around the room he would be living in for the year. It was pretty big compared to the small apartment he lived his most of his life. Both of Naruto's parents died when he was at a young age. He didn't get anything from their will since he wasn't old enough by law to take it. Law stated he had to 18, only three more years to go. Naruto sighed, he never really liked thinking about how poor he was. He had to a lot of crazy things to get money, a lot of things he wasn't proud of. _"No… I got to look to the future! Future, yeah, it will be nothing like last year! That was just a once lived thing… never again," _He thought angrily, gritting his teeth. Then as if it was a sign from God, light from the window shined upon his keyboard that he sent up in the corner. Naruto grinned, music was the answer. Music is his life and passion. "When in doubt, turn to music," he chuckled to himself, walking over to his keyboard.

On top of the classic black and white keyboard was a stack of paper with music bars written all over them. Naruto scanned through the piled and placed one on the music stand in front of him. It was tilted, 'I'll wait for you'. His fingers flowed on the keyboard as he started to sing,

"_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone_

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life "_

Naruto's voice was brilliant, every note was perfectly on tone and the music just flowed like a gentle river. It was so shocking that this boy wasn't the lead singer of his hand, his voice was just as good maybe even better then Neji's in some ways. And secretly there was a visitor listening to his little song that Naruto didn't notice enter the room. With his voice and those rays of sunlight reflecting on his blonde hair, the girl couldn't help but blush slightly. Naruto… looked like an angel. Listening to the words he was singing, she was slightly shocked. The lyrics, they seemed to be Naruto's reaction to her leaving. Did he truly feel this deeply toward her? So deeply that he wrote her this beautiful song?

"N-Naruto…" Her voice said just lightly enough that Naruto heard them and stopped playing the second her voice entered his ears. His head turned slowly toward her, wearing his normal fox-like grin. But something was wrong, her hair was covering her eyes and she looked like she was going to cry. His heart started to beat faster as his thoughts trailed to the song he was just playing, the song he wrote for her.

"Sakura-chan…"

* * *

A/N: Thankies for reading everyone please keep it up! Now let's got to commercial..

Commercial Time:

Temari: Finally I have some lines in this chapter!

TenTen: Yeah… I was only mentioned once in this whole thing…

Kiba: Cheer up gals, at least you weren't called 'Dog boy'… so let's get to the next chapter, eh?

Sasuke: Ugh… um… -reads scrip- T-The next chapter is gr-great…smile.. wait.. oh –smiles creppily-

Temari: Idiot… well as you can see the other characters got no spotlight in this chapter so it's our turn next chapter

Hinata: Bu-but don't w-worry all you NaruSaku fa-fans, there will b-be some fl-fluff in there for you to-too.

Neji: …. Keep reading…

TenTen: And Reviewing!

Sasuke: -reads script again- BELIEVE IT! Wait… some one save me

Temari: Next Chapter- "Plan T for KND!" See you next time!

**New band results, keep voting please.**

_**New names are always welcomed. **_

_**Leader?**_

**Gaara-**_ 5 votes_ IN THE LEAD!

**Karin- **_ 2 votes _GIRL POWER

**Sai-**_ 0 votes_ poor poor Sai

**ROCK LEE!- **_ 3 votes_ Wow he got a lot more votes then I thought he would, be youthful lee!


End file.
